The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Formation fluid compositions can vary greatly, and understanding such formation fluid compositions can be helpful in assessing well completion and production strategies. A variety of technologies have been employed to facilitate fluid characterization and evaluation of hydrocarbon reserves. For example, various fluid mixing techniques have been used to detect specific chemicals located in the formation fluid. Additionally, various multiphase microreactor techniques, mass transfer techniques, and/or other techniques have been employed in an attempt to better understand formation fluid compositions. However, such technologies have limited usefulness in a variety of environments, including downhole environments.